Haruhi's Choice
by aerie-art
Summary: With the death of Haruhi's father, she is left with improbable choices. To live her normal life or chose the life with the family that exiled her mother. To live a commoner's life, or continue her life at Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first I'm-not-going-to-cuss-a-whole-lot fanfiction and my first for OHSHC. So please review and tell me how it is and how I can make it better. Thanks!**

**~aerie-art**

**S****ummary: **

**With the death of her father, Haruhi Fujioka must make decisions that will bring out her fate and destiny. To live a normal, commoner life or live a life with the family that exiled her very own mother. To chose between normalcy or the life at Ouran. How could she make such a decision on her own? To be chosen as a plain person, or a wealthy heiress? What is the possible outcome to this tale of several worlds and improbable choices that will all leave her longing for the opposite? **

**We'll just have to wait and find out...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club **

**

* * *

**Haruhi hid under the bed as she listened to the thunder and thought about the previous twenty minutes. What else could she do? It's not like she could turn back time.

She had been watching the news when a sudden broadcast came on, showing a train crash that was believed to be a terrorist or gang attack.

The pictures of the dead flashed across the screen slowly, pictures gained from any form of I.D. the police could find.

She watched curiously as hundreds of people flashed across the screen. Her eyes widened and her breath caught as she looked at a picture so familiar yet different.

It was her father's driver's license, the picture of him with his hair short, no drag getup, or makeup. Her father was dead.

"No, no, impossible." she screamed to herself. Thunder roared in the distant and she temporarily forgot about her father, diving for the nearest "safe spot."

After the thunder ended, another crash woke Haruhi from her sleep under the bed. The door had been kicked open.

"Haruhi!" worried voices chanted her names. She recognized them immediately. They were her friends. They were there to help her.

"I'm here." she answered weakly. Strong arms lifted the bed from over her as two pairs of arms dragged her out.

The twins held her arms tightly, fear and worry and sadness upon their faces. Honey had tears in his eyes and Mori was stuck between trying to comfort Honey and wanting to comfort Haruhi.

Naturally, Kyoya stood in the corner, not one of sentimental moments. Tamaki sprinted towards Haruhi and cradled her gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She wondered if he worried from the thunder, the accident, or both.

"No. I'm…unsure…on what to do now." she said, her voice emotionless and flat.

"I'm so sorry." Tamaki whispered in her ear, sounding as if all of this was her fault.

"It's alright, Haru-chan." Honey suddenly clung to her, soothing her and stopping the stifling cries.

Tears still rolled down Haruhi's cheeks as she settled onto the bed. Honey and the twins sat with her, comforting her as best as they could.

"Well, first things first, you'll have to go to the police station…" Kyoya stated while leaving for the door.

At the police station, Haruhi was forced to identify her father. She stared at the picture, her voice catching as she confirmed.

As the paperwork was being filled out, Detective Togu watched Haruhi curiously.

"How old are you, Ms. Fujioka?" he asked.

"Fifteen, sir." she stifled. Togu frowned automatically.

"Do you have any relatives? If not, you'll be placed in the foster care system." At Togu's words, everyone's eyes widened.

"No, no relatives." Haruhi said softly.

"Do you have anyone that can become your legal guardian?" he questioned. Honey, Mori, Tamaki, and the twins automatically volunteered their parents.

"Well, the paperwork will have to be done immediately. I suggest you get a guardian down here right away." Togu said/warned as he walked towards his office.

Tamaki and the twins called their parents right away. Hikaru and Kaoru's parents agreed, as did Tamaki's father. Honey and Mori's were still deciding.

'What do I do now?' she thought to herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin and Yuzuru Suoh walked in as a group.

In the end, Yuzuru decided to host Haruhi, agreeing to help her with school and home costs and become her legal guardian.

Haruhi left with the host club members to plan her father's memorial and funeral/cremation.

After that paperwork was finished, she went back to the police station.

As they entered Detective Togu's office, they noticed the Hitachiin's and Yuzuru Suoh in a heated debate with an elderly woman, an elderly man who stood silently in the corner, three adult men, and a butler.

"Um…excuse me…" Haruhi muttered quietly. All ten pairs of eyes turned towards her, including the detective, who was backed against a book shelf.

"Haruhi…" Mr. Suoh started, unsure of what to say now.

"Haruhi Fujioka, I presume? I am Kotoko's father, your grandfather. When we heard of Kotoko's husband's passing, we knew you would be alone. So we are here to take you home." the elderly man moved from the corner, with a genuine smile on his face, towards Haruhi. He rested his hand on her cheek. "You look so much like her…" he whispered softly.

"Akimitsu." The elderly woman hissed. The man came out of his trance and backed away from Haruhi with a frown on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I…I don't know…about any grandparents. Dad's parents passed away long ago and he had no siblings. Mother was an orphan." Haruhi stumbled on her words. She was confused, bewildered, baffled. That is to say, her mind was covered in a hazy mist.

"She lied. The family did not approve of her becoming a lawyer or marrying that Ryoji fellow. So she ran off." one of the men said solemnly.

"And you are…?" Hikaru asked.

"Kotoko's elder brother, Haruhi's uncle. My name is Sora. To my left is our elder brother, Kazuo. To my right is the youngest child and Kotoko's twin brother, Kiyoto." Sora introduced himself and the other two men.

"I introduce the Takahashi family, Master Akimitsu Takahashi; Madam Yoshino Takahashi; Masters Kazuo, Sora, and Kiyoto Takahashi." the butler finally stepped forward to introduce the people.

"Wait! Takahashi family? As in, the huge Takahashi conglomerate family?" Yuzuru asked, stunned for several seconds.

"Yes." Yoshino spoke calmly. Now that it was noticed, Yoshino wore a beautiful (and expensive) kimono while the four Takahashi men wore expensive suits.

"Yes, we are the Takahashi family." Akimitsu chuckled lightly.

"Yes, and we demand our granddaughter. We lost the heiress to the group since the little brat ran away, now we need another one. Our group can only be ran by females." Yoshino growled/explained. Haruhi cowered and the boys, save Kyoya, took her back.

"I have no choice. Since the paperwork hadn't been finished in time and since these are her direct relatives, the Takahashi family will have to be the guardians of Ms. Fujioka until her eighteenth birthday when she becomes a legal adult." Togu finally gained a backbone and spoke to the wealthy families in the room.

Yuzuru and the Hitachiin's had no say in this matter. They were forced to allow the Takahashi's to take Haruhi away.

As the filing was done and Haruhi dove into her uncles Sora and Kiyoto's limo. Kazuo and her grandparents were in a different one, driven by the stick-thin butler.

Haruhi had the feeling that her life was not going to change for the better, but take a hard downfall. She wondered if she would ever see Ouran again or the host club. She couldn't hold back tears as the limo pulled away from the station and towards her new life as a Takahashi.


	2. Chapter One Character Intros  Notes

_CHAPTER ONE NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS:_

_**Takahashi Family:**_

**Akimitsu: **Father of Kotoko, Kazuo, Sora, and Kiyoto. Husband to Yoshino. Tall stature, normal appearance.

Eyes: Dark caramel colored

Hair: black dotted with white, mainly pepper-and-salt, I guess.

**Yoshino: **Mother of Kotoko, Kazuo, Sora, and Kiyoto. Wife to Akimitsu. Married into the Takahashi family.

Short, petite, evil woman…

Eyes: gray

Hair: light brown

**Kazuo: **Eldest son of the Takahashi family. 46 years old. Tall, lithe.

Eyes: gray

Hair: black

**Sora: **Middle son. 45 years old. Medium height, lanky.

Eyes: dark caramel

Hair: black

**Kiyoto: **Youngest son. 41 years old. Medium height, normal appearance. Kotoko's younger twin brother.

Eyes: dark caramel

Hair: light brown

Personality-wise:

Akimitsu and Sora are kind and gentle. Kiyoto barely speaks, still mourning the loss of his sister. Kazuo and Yoshino are conniving, cunning, evil little people.

_**Extras:**_

**Aito Kudo: **aka, the butler. Stick-thin, hollowed cheeks and eyes, appears ill most of the time. He can't stand the Takahashi family, but is indebted to them for paying for his son's surgery/medical care. He really despises Yoshino, because she was the one who put the debt on him while Akimitsu just wanted to be a good person (damn you, Yoshino!).

**Detective Togu: **aka Giichi Togu. About 40 years old. Easily overwhelmed. Tall, muscular.

Eyes: gray

Hair: gray-black

He'll probably make either small cameos every now and then or will take a lead role, who knows?


	3. Chapter 2

**120 Hits, and only 1 Review. And that review took a couple of weeks to get in. Thank you, Shellcious, this chapter is dedicated to you (because you reviewed, hoorah!) And were the first reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (but I do own my OC's) **

* * *

Her…uncles…Sora and Kiyoto…she still couldn't comprehend it. She couldn't comprehend anything. Her brain was hazy, her mind jumbled.

For one, to find out that she has uncles! And grandparents! Well, her grandmother came off as a spiteful, conniving woman, but still…she was used to it, from dealing with Kyoya.

Speaking of Kyoya…

It was actually quite entertaining to watch as her grandfather took out his wallet, gave Kyoya the money she owed, and jumped into the limousine. Kyoya stood their, clutching millions of yen with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He had never planned for Haruhi to pay off her debt. No, the hosts needed her to much. And here it was happening, being paid off by an old man who wore a Winnie the Pooh Bear tie and a stick of pocky in his mouth. Amazing…

Haruhi felt that the spiteful grandmother was outweighed by the fun-loving, prankful grandfather. And she knew he was like that already. She may be dense at times, but this she could tell.

The limo pulled away quickly, jeering her into Sora's lap.

"Oh…sorry…" she mumbled as she quickly jumped back into her seat.

"No need, Haruhi. I have a deal for you. Call me Uncle Sora, and I'll help you deal with this screwed-up family. Don't worry about Kiyoto, he hasn't spoken in about…eighteen or nineteen years, ever since Kotoko ran off to go to college and married Ryoji. Something like that anyway!" his laughter was deep and booming.

"But he can hear, can't he?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Hmm, never thought of it…probably." Sora answered before laughing again. His cheerfulness boosted her spirits…if only slightly. Kiyoto smacked Sora upside the head, a frown plastered on his face. He took out a notepad and a pen and began writing furiously.

_**Sora, shut up. I can hear you just fine. I've just…taken and oath of silence…Yeah, let's go with that…**_

"So, brother, it's an oath now? Last time it was a sore throat!" Sora responded cheerfully.

_**Sora, go die in a hole somewhere in the ground, preferably somewhere nearby…and do it soon. **_

"But we're going quite fast, darling brother. And unless I bury myself in sand, there isn't any dirt to be soon for quite some time." Sora chuckled.

_**Oh, we're at the sea already? Kotoko always loved the water, especially the ocean and the lake by my summer home…**_

Sora's smiled faded into a frown, in remembering his little sister.

"I suppose, Kiyoto-niisan." Sora mumbled before turning around, looking out of the window.

Now that they mentioned it, Haruhi realized they were near the sea. They had been driving for quite some time, so it wasn't that surprising, but Haruhi thought they were heading mainland, not an ocean-side house/mansion thing, whatever it was that they lived in.

"Haruhi, there's something that you should know." Sora spoke suddenly after several minutes in silence.

"What is it…Uncle…Sora?" she asked quietly.

"The Takahashi family is a dangerous business. Everyone is cunning, devious, power-hungry. Especially the children of Kazuo, your cousins. Beware of them, they'll cut you down.

"They are jealous because you are the heir now. As the child of the heir, you were automatically raised to the position of heir. However, Kazuo's children all had to claw their way up, right over their siblings and cousins, to even be recognized by Yoshino. Be careful, they can, and will, make you disappear." If it weren't for his serious tone, Haruhi might have missed the fact that he called her Yoshino, not mother. She had to find out about that later.

Kiyoto tapped her gently on the shoulder, showing her his written words:

_**Haruhi, there is one more thing. Don't trust Kazuo or anyone besides Sora, Father, and myself. And forgive us, please. We will be forced to do things that will hurt you emotionally and such. It is the Game which Yoshino Takahashi created long ago. It is one of the reasons why your mother fled from us. I just wish she would have let me come along with. **_

_**Haruhi, forgiveness is key. Accept our apologizes in advance. Also, don't even trust Sora's or my kids. They enjoy playing the Game, thinking it is nothing more than a simple "game." Yoshino has twisted their thoughts and darkened them. **_

Haruhi reread it several times, then had the courage to look Kiyoto dead in the eyes. Tears fell from his kind face, looking at the last paragraph continuously.

Once again, they referred to her as Yoshino.

It was dark out, the moon blazing beautifully with its fleet of stars burning just as brightly, or dimly, as they could. Yoshino, Akimitsu, butler-san, and Kazuo arrived long ago.

Apparently, Sora and Kiyoto dreaded coming here almost as much as Haruhi. Therefore, they had ordered the chauffer to "take the long way home" and to drive as slowly as possible.

Haruhi stepped out of the limo with Sora and then Kiyoto following her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the mansion.

It was large, suffice to say. No, large wasn't the proper term. It was elegant, magnificent, and large.

It was shaped in a rectangular formation, and the middle was a giant courtyard that led from the driveway through a large gate. It seemed as if it was four huge corridors placed together.

It was about five stories high, and she just knew that their were sublevels as well. On each of the four corners and above the front gate stood tall towers, starting at the first level and going up to nine more levels, four levels taller than the main part. It was a beautiful mansion, even more than the Suoh or Hitachiin mansions.

"Welcome, Miss Haruhi, Master Kiyoto, Master Sora." Butler-san said, a hugely fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Aito-san. How's little Natsuhiko and Nanami?" Sora asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Both are just fine, master, thank you for asking." after taking their coats, hats, etc., the sickly-looking man left.

"What's with him?" Haruhi asked.

"He despises the Takahashi family. When his son fell ill, he came begging for help. Father agreed to help him, but Yoshino wanted him to pay fully. Yoshino stuck Aito Kudo and Nanami Kudo in an debt that's impossible to pay. You could call it an indentured servant of sorts.

"It was cruel. They barely see their son. Aito was forced to become the family butler, and Nanami works in another mansion mainland as a maid. They barely eve see each other." Sora sighed, disgust in his deep, playful voice.

_**You shouldn't speak that way, there may be cameras or something. Let's just get Haruhi up to her quarters so we can all rest. I've dealt with this family enough today…no offense Haruhi, Sora.**_

Kiyoto showed them his message and then walked off, presumably towards his room.

"I'll show you the way then, come with me, Haruhi." Sora sadly smiled as he led her towards one of the towers.

* * *

**Hmm, Tell Me What You Think (Read: REVIEW!)**

**I realize that the only OHSHC character right now is Haruhi, but the others will sneak in there eventually. Maybe a little romance involved, no? I'm just bad at romantic relatioships/sex scenes. NOT THAT THERE WILL BE ONE OF THOSE SCENES IN THIS STORY! But, JIC, you know? **

**Oh, and Yoshino does remind me of Tamaki's grandmother. At least (SPOILER FOR OHSHC MANGA END) those two make up and she accepts him. Hey, I warned you it was a spoiler. NOT MY FAULT. **

**However, I don't like Yoshino. Is it possible to hate you own character? Also, whenever I think of Sora I think of a certain pedophile-pineapple head (Mukuro Rokudo), so his personality is wacky anway. Kiyoto is just...mute. Maybe he'll speak towards the end!~~~ Maybe... Akimitsu actually reminds me of... I don't know, a pocky-loving, Winnie-the-Pooh-Bear-wearing guy? Kazuo is like a grown-up version of a more Shadow King-like Kyoya. But Worse. Much Worse. And Aito Kudo? I really like his character. Detective Togu didn't make an appearnce *sad face* I'm kind of liking the spineless nitwit. **

**Review please!~~**

**WARNING: This is my Ranting Corner. It is not needed to read. However if you're bored or curious, knock yourself out. (I warned you).**

**Anyway, I just like to rant. Wow, it's late, I have Algebra 1 homework due, History homework due, and English homework due...Tomorrow. Actually, the history and English aren't due for a few more days, and Algebra homework is alway only worth like, 5 points. And even then you don't correct it, you just get a rocketship or a smiley face and 5 points. I love my school. But I'll feel guilty if I don't get it done. Oh well, the English is on adverbs and adjectives. **

**Oh~ Epic Failure on my prepostions test. I was supposed to write like, 30 prepositions down and I only wrote like, 9 down. EPIC FAIL!~~**

**And my math conversions test? Epic Fail #2!**

**I never study. I should, but I don't. DO NOT FOLLOW IN MY FOOTSTEPS!~**

**Well, yeah, REVIEW Please and give me new character ideas (i.e. Kazuo's brats...I mean lovely children...)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Fufufu, Chapter Three. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review, PLEASE!**

**I'm sorry if anyone (Read: Haruhi) is OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

* * *

A tower…as if she was nothing more than a princess to be locked away. But there was more to it. There had to be.

And Haruhi saw that right away. Their was a single set of elaborate winding stairs that led up to her "quarters," and undoubtedly the double doors that led to a smaller set of stairs locked…with a chain…and probably had dogs…or something like that…

Due to Yoshino's personality, Haruhi wouldn't be surprised if it were true.

Sora led her past the elaborate stairs, double doors, and after the double doors stood a smaller, plain staircase. The staircase stood in the middle of the room. Surrounding it looked like a lobby, complete with shiny floors and potted plants.

"Your quarters are four stories, alright? This is the first floor, what is considered as the 'entertaining area,' as you can see. The second floor is actual entertainment, couches, televisions, et cetera. The third and fourth floors are connected in a way. That is your bedroom, closets, bathroom and so forth. No one is allowed past the double doors but you and whomever you invite in. Not even Yoshino. It is family policy that privacy means everything, to a certain extent…" Sora explained before hurrying out, but not before casting a warm smile Haruhi's way.

Haruhi was alone, again. Completely, utterly, hopelessly alone.

She let out a deep sigh. Her eyes traveled to the bags placed around the lobby. Of course Yoshino would make her lug all of that up the stairs and put it away herself. Damn rich bitch…

She grabbed the smallest bag and unzipped it, rummaging around until she found what she wanted.

Her family, in so many ways.

On either side of the stairs were two tables with vases on them. A dozen red and white roses splayed out on each table.

Haruhi gently pushed the vases back, so they rested on the back of the table and leaned against the stair's pillars. She quietly placed the picture frames on both tables.

On the left table were the pictures of her and her parents. Single portraits, family photos, and on picture of Kotoko, herself, and her father when he was Ryoji sitting on a beach somewhere. She smiled slightly as her eyes drifted over the pictures.

On the right table were the pictures of her, the Host Club, and her Ouran friends. Pictures of Kasanoda Ritsu, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, her classmates. Everyone who she had come to deal with and care for. Her Ouran family.

She growled to herself as she lugged the bags to the third level, where she simply threw the down. She looked around, and what she saw surprised her slightly.

The entire third floor acted as a closet, with two guest rooms off to the right side. Couches, chairs, tables, and even a television stood in the middle of all the chaos.

She shook her head and mumbled, "Damn rich bastards…" as she sauntered up the stairs to her bedroom, which she really didn't want to see.

To quickly looked to the left, where a large bathroom could be seen through the double doors once again. A small landing of tile soon met plush, crimson carpet. The entire room was done in crimson and gold with slashes of black, gray, and white.

The bed was on a raised platform, pushed against the wall in front of the stairs. To her right was a couch with two matching chairs, a coffee table, and a large television.

Much to her surprise, a large figure sat up from the couch.

He had Kazuo's gray eyes and black hair. However, he could be either Sora's or Kiyoto's child as well. But he had that sly grin plastered on his face.

"And so I meet you, the next heir." he walked up to her and looked down. He was so tall, he had to bend over her slightly just to be able to meet her eyes easier. Perhaps even taller than Mori.

"And who are you?" Haruhi asked, slightly rudely.

"Tatsuo Takahashi, youngest child of Kazuo Takahashi. At your service." he suddenly bowed and smiled, a genuine, kind smile.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked blandly.

"I'm not sure. To warn you, I suppose? I have no purpose in the Takahashi family. Father has nine children, five boys and four girls. The girls are useful, yes, for alliances with other families. The boys? Only the eldest and second eldest are useful. Third and fourth sons? They betray their brother quicker than a snake will attack." Tatsuo's face lit up in a sly smirk.

"And you, the fifth son?" She asked curiously.

"I just want to play. What better position than with the heir! While they're all sucking up to grandmother, I plan on sticking to you, cousin.

"You see, it is a chess game, really. You and Yoshino Takahashi are opposing forces. She has the main part of the family. And you? You've gained important pieces. Those pieces being Uncle Sora, Uncle Kiyoto, and myself. The only neutral piece is Grandfather Akimitsu. I hope that this will be fun." He patted her head before sticking his hands in his pockets and walking away, down the stairs and out the doors.

Interesting character. What's more, he looked to be about Kyoya and Tamaki's age. Could Tatsuo really be Kyoya's long-lost twin brother? They both had the aura of a Shadow King, much to Haruhi's disdain.

She shook her head before taking out her laptop, a last-minute "goodbye for now" gift from the twins, and checked the email they set up for her.

Thankfully, her room had personal wireless internet. It was an open account, but locked solely to this room.

She clicked on the first email, out of about a dozen.

_**Haruhi! Are you alright? Are you alive? Are they feeding you? Are you…are you…coming back to…Ouran Academy?**_

That one was from Tamaki. And it posed the question that had slipped from her mind.

Would she go back to Ouran? It seemed unlikely, she was far away from the school and it would take a helicopter to get her their in time. Unless, by chance, their was a Takahashi mansion near the school.

She had no merit to return. Her debt was paid, she could get into any law school she wanted (if Yoshino allowed it, the damn rich bastard) and there really was nothing keeping her from returning.

Except for her memories.

Except for those she had learned to care for.

Except of the Host Club.

Would she return to Ouran?

* * *

**Awh~ come on, please review. I'm starting to think that everyone is out to get me (which may be true, you never know...)**

**If you didn't notice, I love using ellipses marks (...) because I hate using - dashes. **

**Sorry if anyone (Um, you mean just Haruhi?) is OOC. **

**I'm starting to love Tatsuo, I have great plans for Shadow King Version 2.0 (perhaps...)**

**I may make this a pairing fanfic. Perhaps my two favorite pairings to be chosen from, no?**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**It's a sublimal message. **

**Review.**

**WARNING: You are now entering aerie-art's Rant Corner. It is unnecessary to read. **

_**Kufufu, welcome to the Rant Corner, Chapter 3 Version!**_

_**As was in the Rant Corner previously, I still have Algebra 1 homework and English homework! (and a few tests that I refuse to study for) (and one test in February that is an assessment that not everyone will take but my homeroom teach is still making us study/do worksheets for it which I don't understand). Oh~ how I loathe schoolwork, homework, studying, and school in general~**_

**_And my school band concert is coming up in 6 days and I haven't practiced my clarinet (yes, I play the freakin' clarinet) once. Good for me! And a play I'm being forced to do (for church) is in 5 days and I have a major role and I only know one line (and it's six whole words!). Good for me!_**

**_Maybe I'll have strep throat and won't have to do either? I can only hope~_**

**_Well, I better go do my six pages for English and my two for Algebra. Bye-bye~ _**

**_(For now)_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense. And once again, sorry if anyone (Haruhi) is OOC. And I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE HOST CLUB be thrown into the Takahashi world as soon as I can think of a way to do it.**

**Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. **

* * *

She had slept in the plush bed, a little to comfortable for her tastes, and was served breakfast in the lobby on the first floor, which was surprisingly set up as a breakfast nook for the morning. She showered and bathed in the gray, black, and white tiled bathroom with its extremely large bath. She had dressed in clothes from her closet.

But it was not home to her.

Nothing in the closet suited her tastes. It took her forever to find simple (designer) jeans and a (designer) t-shirt. She just wanted some comfortable shoes, but the best she could find were a pair of black Converse.

It was not her home. But it had to be. She had no home. She had no one to go home to.

As she towel-dried her short, dark brown hair, she opened up her laptop and checked her emails once again.

She had twenty-eight unopened messages in her inbox.

Seventeen were from Tamaki. Nine from Hikaru and Kaoru. One was from Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. One, surprisingly, was from Kyoya. Of course, it was to inform her that her debt had been paid in full. As if that wasn't obvious.

She read through all of them quickly, and found that Tamaki's all said the same thing:

_**Are you alright? Are you coming back to school. How are you? **_

She had been gone for only a short awhile and already she was bombarded with these questions. Did they think that the Takahashi family was going to kill her? Well, maybe Yoshino, but not the others. Even Kazuo had to have some sense of right from wrong. Well, maybe.

A soft knock on the doors caused Haruhi to jump slightly. She didn't expect anyone. In fact, Yoshino might just have locked the doors so Haruhi would rot away.

"Um…Haruhi-sama?" a timid voice called.

"Uh, yes, come in." she called back. A tiny, black-haired, green-eyed girl came in.

"I'm here to clean up the breakfast dishes. Did…did the food suit your tastes?" her hands visibly shook as she piled the dishes onto a cart.

Haruhi walked down from the second floor and helped her put the dishes on the cart.

"Oh! No, no, Haruhi-sama, this is my job." her voice rose a pitch higher, she was sincerely frightened.

That was when Haruhi noticed the bandages wrapped around the girl's hands.

Being as gentle as she could, Haruhi grabbed her hands and inspected them. The poor girl, who only looked about fourteen, whimpered in pain.

"What happened?" Haruhi demanded, her natural lawyer instincts kicking in before she could stop them.

"Nothing! I swear, Haruhi-sama, it was absolutely nothing!" the girl pulled away from the perplexed Haruhi.

"No, it's not 'nothing,' you will tell me now." she whispered soothingly, yet demandingly, to the young girl.

"Madame Takahashi was giving me a warning, see, it was really nothing." the girl laughed uncomfortably.

"A warning about what?" Haruhi asked, being quite assertive.

"N-not to befriend you, or talk to you, or look at you, or anything like that…" she mumbled, barely audible to Haruhi's ears. However, Haruhi still heard it. She heard every word. And they sent a wave of anger towards her heart, and her rational mind. She was truly starting to despise the woman named Yoshino Takahashi.

"Well, makes sure you go to a doctor for _whatever it was _she _did._ I won't tell Yoshino anything. Now, what's your name?" she sighed.

"M-Mitsuki, Mitsuki Sato. I'm fourteen, almost fifteen, and I work for y-your family, Haruhi-sama." Mitsuki suddenly perked up.

"Don't you have an education?" Haruhi's eyebrows snapped together and her eyes silted.

"Well, there aren't many kids who work here. The youngest is twelve. We…we all have a debt to pay, in some form or another. So we work here as payment to Madame Takahashi."

"You didn't answer my question." Haruhi growled softly.

"Yes, we serve the family until noon then walk to a building a few kilometers away for classes until five, when we go back to serving. Then we can break for dinner." she stuttered, answering Haruhi's question by dazzling it as best as she could.

"That's no education. That's no way of life." Haruhi snarled.

"It's the best we'll ever get. Master Takahashi even brought in an excellent tutor, and sends us all to college. Madame Takahashi doesn't really approve of it, but…Oh my! I have to be leaving. I must go and prepare lunch in the kitchen!" Mitsuki said before taking the cart and pushing it out the door, sliding it down the steps, and running through the hallways.

The thought occurred to Haruhi before. But now she was sure of it.

Yoshino dominated the family had played Akimitsu like a puppet. And even though Akimitsu hated the way she treated everyone, he couldn't stop it. But the question is, why?

* * *

She did not eat lunch with the family, she didn't think she was invited. Instead, she asked Sora to take her to Akimitsu's office. Sora agreed, but wondered why she wanted to go there.

Sora showed her to a plain set of doors and pushed her in.

Akimitsu's office was plain as day. It was in dark browns, greens, and reds and the furniture was all dark, worn leather.

"Yes, what is it, granddaughter?" Akimitsu asked her.

"G-grandfather, um, where will I be attending school? I wish to stay in Ouran Academy." Using the name "grandfather," was still new to Haruhi, causing her to stutter. She would prefer to call him Akimitsu-san, but wished to respect _his _wishes.

"I cannot say. As you've guessed, my wife does not want you to be happy. She was heartbroken when Kotoko abandoned us, and the family name. However she was previously broken before then. I would say wait awhile before asking again, Haruhi. Only time can tell." Akimitsu lowered his head into his hands. He actually looked intimidating, sitting in the large leather chair behind the enormous oak desk.

Haruhi shook her head, acting defeated.

"Can I at least invite my friends over?" she asked curiously, wanting to know Akimitsu's answer.

"I suppose a few days from now, during the weekend, it would be nice to become acquainted with the children of the Ootori, Hitachiin, Morinozuka, Haninozuka, and Suoh families. I agree. If Yoshino complains, tell her I agreed to it." Akimitsu smiled brightly at her, then turned his attention to a photo frame sitting on his desk. His eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

She shook her head as she walked back to her tower. As she turned a corner, she ran into Tatsuo. He wore black jeans, a black dress shirt, and a red tie. It was his way of rebelling against the "dress code" of the family's.

"Oh, Tatsuo." she rubbed her nose gently, for it had been her face that collided with his chest, which was surprisingly hard.

"Oh, Haruhi." he slyly smirked. Voices drifted near them, and Tatsuo's eyes widened.

"Quickly, Yoshino is coming. It's best to get you back." Tatsuo grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, dragging her back.

Why was Tatsuo so afraid of Yoshino, that is, if he really is?

Who is in that photograph on Akimitsu's desk?

And what did Akimitsu mean by "she was broken before then?"

This week it seemed as if Haruhi's mind was always hazy, confused, and it seemed as if she was becoming irrational, much to her chagrin.

* * *

**Ohohoho, sorry if anyone (Haruhi) is OOC. **

**Review. **

**When I read this, I think everything made sense up until Mitsuki entering. I think Haruhi may have become OOC back there...and up until the end...**

**Tatsuo~~~my darling, Shadow King Version 2.0 shouldn't be afraid of the Wicked Witch of the West~~~so grow a backbone, would you? (I can't believe I'm speaking to my own OC.)**

**Nope, no other new OCs other than Mitsuki. I thought about putting butler-san in there, but then where would Mitsuki (because she'll eventually possibly have a large role in this story) come in? I thought about putting in another of Kazuo's many brats...children...things...or maybe one of Sora's or Kiyoto's children. Actually, I really wanted to place Kiyoto in here but decided not to. Tatsuo, Kiyoto, and Sora have really grown on me. So if I make a character death, I'll probably spare those. Main point being IF. **

**Review. **

**Review. **

**Review. **

**Oh~ Is that a sublimial message, aerie-chan? **

**Yes~ and who are you calling "aerie-chan?" **

**Review?**

**There you go, that's the way.**

**Review!~**

**WARNING: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING AERIE-ART'S RANT CORNER VERSION CHAPTER 4****. It is unnecessary to read. Enter at your own risk. **

_**Nothing, to rant about, eh? **_

**_Well, I have to choose a Science Fair project by Monday, I was one of the chosen students to take place in a nation-wide educational assessment in February (and I really don't wanna do it), and I still haven't memorized any lines for the play I'm being forced to do in...3 days...and I have practice in one day and was supposed to memorize my lines by then. Oh well! Also, I've been sick lately. One week ago I had a perforated ear drum and now I have a cold. YEAH~ NO SCHOOL!~_**

**_Jk...not really... _**

**_Bye-bye, See you, again~desu. (Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous!) That's an actual thing for Reborn! and well, yeah. _**

**_Review please!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ah~ so sorry if this doesn't make sense...I try, I really do...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

Tatsuo tossed Haruhi, literally, into her room before sprinting down the corridors. He curved into an abandoned hallway. His back hit the wall and he slid down, his hands trying to stop the steady flow of tears.

After the last salty tear fell, he wiped it away, he had to be strong. For Haruhi. For the future of the Takahashi family. For his mother, Yuna, who was the only one who had loved him since birth. For _her_, his one true love.

Yes, for _her_ he had to be strong. He loved her. She held a special place in his heart. Of course, their was an age difference. He was sixteen, but his birthday was three months ago. She'd be fifteen in two weeks. There really wasn't much of a difference.

It wasn't the age difference that stopped him from claiming her. It was Yoshino Takahashi. The damned evil woman would never allow her grandson to marry, or even have a conversation with, a _commoner. _No, it would be a disgrace to the Takahashi conglomerate family. _That _was why he, Tatsuo Takahashi, known as the Manipulative Bastard by his siblings and friends, followed the heir, Haruhi Fujioka. She was his ticket to a happier life. To a life with _her_.

He knew Yoshino suspected him. He had been forced to harm, emotionally and physically, his beloved numerous times. A month ago, she walked by while they kissed in an abandoned corridor. He caught a glimpse of Yoshino and immediately went to self defense. He pinned his beloved against the wall, her arms above her head, tore her button-down shirt apart and sneered at her. Yoshino passed by and smiled at her grandson. After she had left, he fell to his knees and begged his beloved to forgive him.

He only allowed himself a few mementos from her. The locket from her mother, who gave it to her before being sent away to a Takahashi mansion in Europe somewhere to pay of her debt. He wore the locket, which was oval-shaped, on a long chain around his neck, carefully hidden within his baggy shirts. A plain silver bracelet with intricate engravings and their initials swirled together. He had bought a ring similar to the bracelet for her. And, of course, an updated picture of her within in wallet, which was on him constantly.

Thinking of her smiling face, he took out his wallet and stared intently at the picture. Her dark green eyes danced with true bliss. Her long black hair was put down, and it swirled to her lower back gracefully. A gentle smile tugged at her lips. He stood next to her, a small, barley noticeable smile tugging at his own lips and his eyes glimmering in rare joy. It had been taken when they first began to love for the first time in a long time. It had been taken shortly ago, when he was still fifteen. They haven't known each other long, but loved one another nonetheless.

He flipped the photo over, and read the scribbled words:

_Tatsuo Takahashi and Mitsuki Sato. Love prevails over all, so keep beating down those who oppose your love. ~Love, A. _

It had been him who took the picture. It had been him who wrote down the words of encouragement.

Akimitsu. The only one who knew the truth. The only supporter of his and hers. Another reason why he adores his grandfather so much.

"Tatsuo…are you alright?" a soft, familiar voice spoke, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Ah, Mitsuki." As she bent down to meet his gaze, he pulled her near, clinging to her and kissing her neck softly.

And all this time, as they kissed and he wept softly, a man known as Aito Kudo smiled, not a gentle smile, but one full of possible revenge.

Revenge that should not be taken out on an innocent bystander of the Takahashi Game.

* * *

Haruhi couldn't help but sigh and wonder what on earth Tatsuo was thinking. He was Shadow King Version 2.0 in her mind, and yet when he heard Yoshino…it was as if time had stopped. He panicked. But why?

Haruhi just couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly, her phone beeped, showing a text message from the Tamaki.

_**Guess where we are, Haruhi? Your grandmother and grandfather invited us to visit! We're on the way now. See you soon, my daughter! **_

Wait. Did he just say they're on their way _right now? _Did he just say that _Yoshino _invited them? She would have assumed Akimitsu. But Yoshino? Impossible. Plainly and simply impossible.

She fretted, wondering what her opponent was planning. Her natural lawyer instincts forced all sorts of scenarios into her heads. All she saw was motive after motive after motive.

Business deals through her friendship with them. Contracts. Agreements. All she saw was possible destruction.

There was indefinitely a motive. She just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

Haruhi wore a dress, by Yoshino's "request" (Read: Demand/Command/Order) to wait for them, the Host Club.

Despite earlier beliefs, she almost didn't want to see them. Despite how much she missed them, she wanted to protect them from Yoshino.

No one mulled around. She had expected all twelve cousins, aunts, and uncles to come. But no, it was Kazuo, Yoshino, Akimitsu, Haruhi, Sora, and Kiyoto. Not even Tatsuo had come.

Now that she thought about it…there were twelve cousins. Nine of which were from Kazuo and his wife, a Sasaki family bride named Yuna. Which means there were three children to be split between Sora and his Nakamura family bride, Asayo and Kiyoto and his Kimura family bride, Maki. She didn't expect that Kazuo would have the most children. He seemed more of the type to hate children.

Oh well, probably Yoshino's orders. Right now, "family" matters weren't her problem, the Host Club was.

As she waited patiently, yet uncomfortably, with her "family," she stared at the large doors.

And she wasn't even surprised when they suddenly burst open, revealing six handsome young men.

Tamaki, Honey, and the twins all rushed forward and bombarded her with questions. Naturally, Mori-sempai and Kyoya stood a slight distance away, assessing the situation with careful eyes. Or in Mori's case, watching and guarding Honey and the other Hosts with careful eyes.

Yoshino cleared her throat and smiled cheerfully, not like an evil, conniving woman that she is, and played the kind hostess, directing the Hosts and the others to a sitting room.

* * *

After everyone situated themselves, Yoshino smiled brightly and Kyoya finally asked the question that Haruhi was wondering herself (but more…politically and politely…)

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of being invited over to the Takahashi Mansion?"

"Simple. I hear you are all great friends with Haruhi-chan. I just wanted my dear granddaughter to see her friends again!" she smiled politely. But Haruhi, and Kyoya, seemed to notice how her voice hitched at the "Haruhi-chan" and "my dear granddaughter" parts.

"Is there more?" he questioned, an eyebrow cocked.

"Well…I want the best for Haruhi…so, I want to chose one of you six to be her husband." Yoshino almost sounded like an embarrassed schoolgirl as she spoke. But Haruhi could sense the black aura and danger seeping through her voice.

Wait, did she just say _HUSBAND? _

No, no, impossible. She was only fifteen! And marrying one of her best friends? Possible…but she didn't want that for them! She wanted them to find love and happiness, not be forced into it!

No, no. This couldn't be happening. She stared at Yoshino in shock before letting her gaze slid over to the Hosts. Mori and Kyoya wore blank expressions, though she saw Kyoya was thinking about the possible family ties and raise in profits. She saw Honey looking…well, adorable as usual. And the twins and Tamaki? Fiery passion burned in their eyes. They would win Haruhi back and make her come back to Ouran…as their fiancee.

And Yoshino? While the Hosts were thinking, she was smirking evilly. She couldn't wait to pick apart this young girl's life again and again.

That is just the way Yoshino Takahashi is.

* * *

**Heehee, finally updated. Been awhile? Not really, compared to what my usual update date is, which is "whenevs". Sorry if anyone (Haruhi mostly... AND THE HOSTS) are OOC. Hmm, this is a really OC-oriented story, neh? I mean, I've counted about twenty-three OCs, future, previous, and current. So...yeah...**

**The first half answers the question, "Why is Tatuso afraid of Yoshino?" Well, it answered that. :)**

**So, sorry if nothing makes sense. I just really needed to throw the Host Club in. I mean, more drama to come involving Kiyoto, probably (heehee)... I miss Ranka...**

**So, um, yeah...That's that. **

**Please Review!~~~**

**WARNING: YOU ARE ENTER AERIE-ART'S RANT/CURRENT EVENTS(?) CORNER. It is unnecessary to read. But, well, yeah...**

_**Um...Rant Time? I don't really rant, do I? When I rant, I YELL. So, yargh!~ (like a pirate sound?...)**_

_**I feel asleep during my English test and was halfway unconscious during it, so I probably failed. How do I fall asleep during a test? Easy, I always sleep at about that time of day. So, I underlined and wrote down a bunch of random things and handed it in. Then went back to "read" my book (aka, sleep some more). **_

**_Yeah~ _**

**_Anyway, please review and stuff..._**

**_Bye-bye, see you again~desu! _**

**_~aerie-art_**


End file.
